This description relates to protective devices for clothing, and, more particularly, to cloths for aiding a baby's comfort for feeding and resting.
Babies respond principally to their current level of comfort. Displays of agitation such as, crying and fussiness are almost always traceable to the baby's low level of comfort at the time of the agitation. Remedying the discomfort usually returns the baby to a peaceful, docile state in a short amount of time. A lack of rest, hunger, messy diaper, and gastrointestinal discomfort, including swallowed air are usually the first and most common sources of discomfort. A caregiver of the baby usually tries a cycle of activities to address these issues, changing the baby's diaper, feeding the baby, burping the baby, and then trying to get the baby to sleep is the usual order of activities. However, as these activities are carried out, other aspects of the baby's comfort may be ignored. For example, babies prefer soft cushioned surfaces to hard surfaces. While holding a baby on the caregiver's shoulder to aid in resting, the body of the caregiver may present pressure points on the baby where the shoulder bones of the caregiver contact the baby. Additionally, the baby may be jostled out of sleep by a caregiver who has to move to reach an inconveniently placed needed accessory.